Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans
by laccio.da.scarpa
Summary: What if the Marauders weren't the best prankers in Hogwarts? Maybe they were bested in their last year a few times, and they'll be through disastrous situations to prove themselves as the best ... on everything? Only that there might be other plans.
1. Acid

Chapter 1: Acid 

-We need to make a really good prank this time. People are starting to forgive us! They say we are finally growing up! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!- said Sirius Black in a maniac manner

-Come on Padfoot, we are in our last year.- said Remus Lupin not even bothering to look up from his book.

-EXACTLY! That is my point! We have work all this years for losing our reputation at last?- Sirius shouted manically looking completely mad and having a tick in his left eye

James was putting half attention but the last sentence make him burst out laughing –You're right! You ARE losing it.- said he between laughs

Remus looked from his book to James and Sirius. And he couldn't help it, and started to laugh too.

Meanwhile Peter was through a gigantic bag of sweets and hadn't really realized what was happening but the sound of laughter caught his attention and decided to look up toward his friends.

As always the Marauders had claimed an entire compartment for themselves, Peter Pettigrew looked around and looked at Sirius standing in the middle of the compartment in front of the window growing red, Remus was siting by the window with a book closed in one of his hand and the other grasping the bench, trying to find support because he was about to fall for laughing so much, James was laughing in the other compartment's bench, he was lying in it and not leaving room for anyone else. Peter was sitting with James but he decided to go to buy some candy and when he returned he found his friends' rearrangements and just decided to lie in the floor with all his candies which were all the ones of the trolley.

Suddenly James fell from the bench for laughing so much and not even Sirius could resist laughing at his friend because his face had hit some kind of Peter´s candies and his head was all covered in a poop-liked substance. Peter thought that it wasn´t fun to mess with his candies but even though he smiled and laugh a little.

-Peter have you bought all the trolley?- asked Remus smiling while James's and Sirius's laughs died out.

-Yes! There are all the candies of the trolley.- said Sirius

-Well, yes is all that was left from the trolley.- said Peter – We are almost the last compartment and I couldn't choose a candy and decided to buy it all, since is our last trip to Hogwarts, I thought "What the hell!"; that and I had James' money.- he added with a smile

-Wow! This is great all the floor is cover in candy.- said James

-Yes Prongs I think that that soften your fall but ruined your clothes. -said Remus starting to laugh again.

-Yes and you look as if a dog had pooped on your head.- said Sirius laughing –I think it even smells funny!-

They all started to laugh again Sirius sat in the now empty bench to avoid falling to the candy sea in the floor.

Suddenly the compartment´s door flew open and James immediately stop laughing but all the others started to laugh, harder after seeing who it was and the look in James's face.

-YOU LOOK LIKE A POOPED TOMATO!- shouted Sirius between hysterical laughs

His shout made more faces to show up in the door.

-What the hell.- said Anne Troscop a tall girl with beautiful tanned skin an long brownish straight hair, and big light brown eyes.

-We should have known.- said Isa Soln a slim strong girl with dark olive small Chinese like eyes and brown curly hair over her shoulders.

-Hi, girls.- said Sirius confidently when he stopped laughing and the girls continued gaping at them as if they were mad.

They seemed to come back to reality.

-Hi.- said Lily the first and the shortest girl with long straight red hair, incredible almond shaped emerald eyes and a smile covering the surprise. Her friends following her lead decided to stop gaping and adopted a smile and a straight face and say hi too.

-So what brings you here?- said Remus

-Well, we were waiting for the trolley.- started Isa –Because Lily haven´t eat since yesterday and she is really hungry, but the trolley never came and when we went to ask they said us this compartment bought all.-

-Yes. But why does James has poop on his head, and face, and, well, everywhere?- said Anne with a disgusted expression.

James was still on the floor iced with shame. And his friends couldn´t help to laugh a little more.

-Oh. Don´t mind that.- said Sirius –So Lily you still hungry? You can have anything you choose that James hadn´t ruined already.-

Lily looked at James. In the floor and couldn´t help but laugh, a little. Even Anne and Isa were trying their best not to laugh but after hearing Lily they couldn´t help it.

-Seriously?- said Anne

-Yes. Why not? She´s hungry right?- said Remus

-We will even help you find what you want.- said Sirius

-Yes, and Anne and Isa can choose too.- said Peter from the floor looking intently at Anne

James wasn't moving yet.

-I want a pasty.- said Lily picking up one

-I just want a sugar quill.- said Anne

-No thanks I'm waiting for the feast.- said Isa

-Can I take those.- said Lily biting her lip and pointing to James

-James?- asked Sirius surprised

-No moron the beans near Potter´s neck.-

-Here.- said Sirius handing them

She took them and smiled.

-Well bye.- said Anne opening the door and going out followed by Isa

Lily went out but stuck her head out.

-Thanks guys.- said she while conjugating a camera from thin air and snapping a photo at James which was getting scarlet at this point. –And Sirius,-she said with a pause- you´re losing it.- and added a wave to her wand.

And the moment the door shut close a greenish liquid fell from nowhere and covered the Marauders in a stinky green substance.

-Shit!- cried Sirius trying to get cleaned

-What was that about?- asked Peter looking at the gross liquid in his hands

-It was supposed to cover THEM when they opened the box.- said Sirius

-Really?- said Remus confused attempting to clean his book –I don´t even noticed when you cursed the box.-

-You're right.- said Sirius suddenly amazed –How did she noticed?-

-Well now James isn't the only one smelling funny.- said Peter angry

They remembered their frozen friend and looked at him.

-JAMES!- Sirius called

-What?- said he clueless

-How odd.- said Sirius looking at the substance in his clothes trying to know how does Lily found out.

-Yes.- said Remus looking puzzled

-Yes, she hates those beans.- said James looking at the door.

-What?- said Sirius –What are you talking about?

-James attention!- said Remus –Lily Evans had just beat us with our prank, she discovered Sirius's curse!-

-Oh!- said James –That. –

-Of course idiot! That!- said Sirius exasperated

The Marauders spend the rest of the trip in silence trying to get cleaned and figure out how Lily fired back without being even hit.

-How did you know?- asked Anne back in their compartment

-Yes, I didn´t even looked his wand.- said Isa

-I dunno.- said Lily munching her pasty –Just kind of feel it.-

-Well that was great.- said Isa

-Yes, a great start to our last year.- said Anne

-Of course!- said Isa excited –As this is our last year we are going to enjoy it hugely.-

-I'm not sure.-said Lily swallowing her pasty. –I'm the head girl after all. And I don´t even know who is the head boy and this year might-

-Exactly!- interrupted Anne –We, especially you, have always been the angel students, not doing anything but get good grades. –

-Yes.- said Isa –And besides we are all so very excited about this. And we can't do it without you. You're the genius in this, we´re amateurs.-

-Hey! I'm not a professional pranker or anything.- said Lily smiling

-Yes you are, you´re only out of shape.- said Anne

-I should have never invited you to my house this vacations.- said Lily looking at the half eaten pasty

-Of course you ought to do it!- said Anne –How else are we were going to find out that you almost fail muggle third grade for being a pro.-

-Yes, I didn't quite liked your sister but she gave us our prank leader.- said Isa

-Ok. Now you are taking things way too far.- said Lily munching a little more pasty.

-And besides what has just happened is a sign of your talent, why didn´t you do that before.- said Isa

-Because is wrong.- said Lily

-Of course not!- said Anne –But Isa is right you could at least warned us of a lot of pranks.-

-And yourself too.- said Isa doubtful -What DID happened Lily?-she said while staring at Lily. Isa was famous for her stares nobody could lie or ignore her when she used them.

-Don´t do that.- said Lily tying to ignore her but Isa continued to look at her –Ok. Fine.-

-Ha. Beat you.- said Isa triumphantly

-I don´t know exactly guess you guys kind of turned on again that switch over the summer. Just wish I don´t get stupid again.-

-Of course not.- said Anne –I don´t even know what you did to pass that curse to themselves, and it was pretty impressive to conjugate a useful camera out of thin air. Have you got the photo?-

-Of course, I got two.-

-Two?- asked Anne

-Yes I got the spell from the cameras and put it on the door so when the door closed the camera shoot, I thought that the glow of the curse covered the flash.-

-Is that even possible?- asked Isa

-Of course. It's magic!- said Lily excitingly, handing them the two moving photos. One with James´s face growing redder and redder under the hideous poop-liked substance while gaping at the camera and the other were the four of them getting splashed in the greenish stinky liquid.

They looked at them and started laughing.

-Wow. You´re certainly good.- said Anne –This is going to be like the best year ever.-

-Yes. Just wait till Lori arrives!- said Isa excitedly

-Oh. This is so wrong.- cried Lily

-What!- said Isa –Of course not, we are only pranking the Marauders for all his years of treachery against all and specially us! Remember before fifth grade!-

-Yes.- continued Anne –And after that Potter stalks you. And made your life a living hell, and after what he did to Thomas last winter ball no boy will get near you.-

-And the cruel things that they did to everyone! Remember when they stick that first year boy to the roof the first day during sorting. There's not even a roof in the great hall!-

-And when they flooded our room.-

-And when they grew carrots in your head instead of hair.-

-And when that Ravenclaw got jinxed for a month.-

-And-

-Ok!- interrupted Lily –I got it.-

-So, you're in, right?- asked Anne nervously

-Of course. You have said it you are amateurs, you will never prank the Marauders alone.-

-We need a name too.-said Isa

-Yes!- said Anne excitedly

-What about shadows?- said Lily

-No.- said Anne simply –Too manly we are girls, what about pinkers?-

-No. I think we have to say we are better than them we won´t only prank them we are going to sabotage their plans.- said Lily who didn't liked the idea of a name

-I got it!- said Isa –Howlers!-

-Like the post ones?- asked Lily

-Yes, think about it they are strong, ingenious, and almost always punish the Marauders.-

-Perfect.- said Anne

Please review!


	2. Vomit

Chapter 2: Vomit 

-I still don´t get it.- said James –How did she know?-

The Mauraders, as all the school, were eating dinner at the great hall. Everyone was enjoying the great feast, but they were sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table next to the door because they still stink. They were all looking like wicked muggle witches because they had their black robes and their skin was green as well as their hair.

-What the hell what´s that Padfoot?- said Peter looking at his green hands

-Don´t you remember last year?- said Remus –Is the thing we got in potions last year but couldn't use it. So Sirius stored it till this year, it seems.-

-Right.- said Sirius smiling

-Disgusting!- squealed Peter

-You know what is also odd.- said Remus

-Just say it Moony.- said Sirius eating half a chicken

-They´re never nice to us, well not to you, especially Lily, seems to me that she led the others to be nice with us.-

-You´re right.- said James –They don´t even talk to us.-

-And when Isa and Anne entered they said the usual lines but Lily smiled, and then they did.- said Sirius with gravy all over his green mouth.

-Don´t they were four?- asked Peter

-Yes. Lori is missing. And Lily doesn´t like Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.- said James

-Ok. Thanks Prongs but that isn´t useful info.- said Sirius trying to reach a pork

-Actually Padfoot, Prongs may have a point.- said Remus –Why does Lily doesn´t like Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans?- asked Remus as in talking with a three-old-year boy

-She likes some flavours like mango or lemon but the ones such as vomit made her hate those candies, we cursed her in second year in order to transform all her food in those the moment she had the first bite and since then she doesn't like them.-

-How do you know all that?- asked Peter stupidly

-Yes Prongs do you actually know all the flavours she likes and she doesn´t?- asked Sirius smiling

-Well I know the ones she had tasted that she likes, but nobody knows all the flavours. Actually candies are her-

Peter and Sirius couldn´t help to burst out laughing their friend was just pathetic concerning Evans.

-What!- asked James realising what he had done and turning a strange brown colour that might be flushing but the green didn´t let it be the usual shade of pink

-Hey guys!- interrupted Remus – Focus. The bean thing tell us nothing.-

-Yes but the one of us that best knows Evans is Prongs.- said Sirius as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

-I think he is the best of the world that knows best Evans, he passes his time staring at her. It´s kind of creepy.- said Peter silently

Remus smiled and Sirius laughed loudly, Peter just snickered.

-Yes, Wormtail has a point.- said Remus –While you were frozen staring at Evans, Prongs, did you saw something different?-

James thought for a long moment even his green retourned to normal.-Actually,- he said slowly –I think that´s what caught me all that time.-

Sirius laughed –Yes, normally your eyes are the only ones that don´t move this time you completely froze.-

-Padfoot wait.- interrupted Remus exasperated –What caught you James?-

James was looking at his plate in complete silence for almost two minutes, while all the Marauders waited.-I dunno.- he finally said

Peter and Remus shrugged and continued eating and thinking, but Sirius looked at his best bud and immediately knew there was something. James continued looking at his plate. But the sounds of laughter caught the attention of the four green Marauders towards a group of four girls way away from them.

-You should have been there Lori!- cried Anne

-It was awesome.- said Isa smiling- Look at them they´re green!-

-Your favourite colour Lori.- said Lily smiling at a short blonde little girl with freckles and honey coloured eyes. She looked sick but was smiling.

They laughed again.

-But why do you took the beans?- asked Lori picking up the box near Lily –You hate them.-

-I dunno.- said Lily eating some ice cream

Lori smiled –I missed you so much! Lily is the only one that says dunno.-

-Yes is so mugglish.- said Isa smiling looking at Lily –Nobody else does, it may be Lilish-

-It´s like your stare Isa.- said Lily smiling

-Yes that´s why Isa is so cute.- cried Anne while touching Isa´s cheeks.

And they laugh again while Isa pouted in indignation.

-And finally, before you go to bed let´s name our new heads.- called Dumbledore hushing all the voices. –An applause please for new head girl, Ms. Lily Evans.- Lily stood up and the applauses began along with the cheers from Gryffindor and the boos of Slytherin –And our new head boy, James Potter.- all the students stop applauding while James rose only the professors continued applauding. Lily turned to look at James and could tell from his maroon face that he was blushing. Even the Marauders looked amazed. James looked up from the floor and caught Lily´s eyes he looked at them until she turned.

-Very well.- said Dumbledore after a few claps from the professors –Tomorrow we will start classes. So sleep well.-

-You are the head boy!- shouted Sirius –You´re not even a prefect! First Remus a prefect and now this! The Marauders are dying.-

-Now Padfoot, don´t exaggerate we can have the same arrangement.-

Sirius thought it for moment. –Yes your right it will be better to have the head boy and a prefect in our side than just a prefect.- said Sirius slowly he turned to James –Prongs do you solemnly swear over sacred Marauderoom to give us complete immunity and help us during our stay in this school.-

-Of course.- said James

-Swear it!- cried Sirius

-I, Prongs, swear it.-

-Good.- said Sirius

-It was easier than when I was named Prefect.- complained Remus

-Now Padfoot is more accustomed to this procedures.- said James –I´m happy now that I voted for option B.-

-Option B?- asked Remus

-Yes, when you told us you were a prefect we voted, to take a decision, as you knew too much already there were only two options A) kill you B) make authorities an ally of mischief through you.- said James simply

-Oh.- said Remus –I'm glad we have these issues mastered.-

-I know!- shouted someone in the table

They turned to look at Lily talking with her friends.

-I can´t believe HE is head boy!- said Lori

-Ok enough I think people are staring at us.- said Isa -We have discussed it enough.-

-Let´s go to our room.- said Anne

They stood up but Lily remained.-Prefects and Head students have to stay a little longer for the meeting we didn´t had in the train, and the head boys have a special room.-

-Oh.- said Lori disappointed

-It´s fine, don´t worry.- said Isa –We´ll see you tomorrow.-

-Good luck.- said Anne before they left.

Just press the button and let me now someone is reading this.


	3. Banana

Chapter 3: Banana

-So how was it?- asked Anne

-The meeting was as usual only that it was very short because I was the only one talking besides the professors, everyone continued looking at Potter´s badge. And my new room is great I will invite you some day there is the common room with a kitchen that has our favourite food and a fire and the usual chairs and sofas like our common room, but the best part is that it has a magic bookshelf!- said Lily excitedly

-A bookshelf?- said Lori skeptically

-It isn´t a common one, it isn´t very big but it always has a copy of the book you want, even muggle books! Well almost every book Dumbledore bewitch it for denying our access to certain books of course but is still great.-

-Do you share room with Potter?- asked Anne

-No! Of course not after the common room there are two chambers in each side. One is mine and the other Potter´s.-

-Why do you have a kitchen?- asked Isa –I never heard of that one.-

-Dumbledore says it's new, he said "especially for you". I think that we are gonna use it because we will sometimes need to save time, and it's more quickly in the kitchen.-

-Well it´s odd but we still be seeing you in classes and stuff.- said Anne

-Of course!.- said Lily

-And Potter? What did he said?- asked Lori

-Nothing he didn't opened his mouth till we went to sleep to say good night. He just looked at the floor or stare at me it was awful.-

-Maybe he really likes you.- said Isa

-No. He just wants me because I'm the only one that regretted him and you are such a good person that think good of almost everyone.-

-Yes that's why Isa is so cute!.- cried Anne trying to reach Isa's cheeks

-Well time to go to class.- said Isa while she started to stand up quickly to avoid Anne's grasp.

-Wait.- said Lily touching her lap to stop her

-What now?- said Anne looking bored

-Peter entered this room alone and has been staring at us and talking to his spoon. Don´t look! Just continue talking.-

-Ok. Next holiday we are going to my house I was the only one that didn´t know about Lily.- said Lori

-Seriously?- asked Isa

-Of course.-

-I don´t know if my parents will let, me they haven´t see me since last year.- said Anne

-Yes my parents won´t let me too.- said Isa sadly

-Lily?- asked Lori

-Of course I will. That will be perfect I don´t want to go to my grands house again, even Vernon will be there this year! Now look Sirius is below the table but I have put a confundus charm so he won´t understand anything we say. Anne when you stand up tap your wand to the table and perform any jinx you want in low voice. Lori, please get out of the room, you´re still ill and I don't want you to get involve. Isa, Remus is at the door giving directions, summon his pants to Peter´s spoon. Now at the count of three we stand up and make the prank but nobody has to notice.

-But nobody will know we were!- complained Anne

-They will.- said Lily –I have solve that. Lori count.-

-One. Two. Three.-

The four of them stood up so suddenly that nobody could see their wand move. In instants Remus butt was stick with Peter´s mouth, Sirius was kicked to the ground and his beautiful black hair started to turn gray and fall and re-grew in his tongue, and at last from the ceiling a tied head boy fell and stood hanging upside down with his hands and feet tied. And then it was heard a boom and the smoke formed a blue "M" but then from thin air a different smoke made foot stamped it and a pink and bigger "HOWLERS" appeared.

Everyone in breakfast burst with laughter.

-Potter! Black! Lupin! Pettigrew! - demanded McGonagall

But none of the Marauders answered because they were growing a monkey´s red ass.

-Detention. - shouted McGonagall

-Btjsf uvbngr. - shouted Sirius

-Black talk clear. - demanded McGonagall

-He said we weren´t. - interrupted James

-Don´t think so clever. It's about time you make a mistake the prank didn´t work out, right? - said Slughorn approaching –For years we know that your mark your treachery with the letter M and there is. - he said pointing to the "Howlers" sign now fading.

-But it says Howlers. - said Peter

-Enough! I think we are clever enough to distinguish an M.- cried McGonagall. And don´t say another word or we´ll be taking points off.- she wave her wand but nothing happened –It seems that you made a nice charm in that rope.- said McGonagall trying again but nothing happened

Slughorn tried too but couldn´t free James.

-Black go to infirmary, I think that all those curses are quite good as the rope. You too, Lupin, Pettigrew. and Potter you'll have to wait to the headmaster. - said McGonagall

-That's what you get for playing with treacherous complicated magic. - said Slughorn

-Come on. - said Anne to Lily and Isa who were near the exit –Lori is waiting for us.-

-What did you did? - asked Lori when they reached her

-Yes Lily, don´t even McGonagall could undo that. - said Anne

-I think we went too far. - said Isa

-Too far. You should have know what they intended! - said Lily indignantly

-What? - asked Isa

-Let´s just say that you have hoped to have nice undies to show the school and use a week in infirmary! And Potter tried to agh!-

-Ok. I can imagine more less.- said Anne –But why did McGonagall saw an M?

-Because every person who wasn´t a student saw that.- said Lily smiling

-Wow.- said Isa –That is pretty difficult magic.-

-They´re right.- said Lori –You´re good.-

They all laugh and continued walking to their class. They heard the laughs from from the great hall, of the students arriving to breakfast or the ones seeing the three Marauders walk to the infirmary and they laugh even harder.

-What happened.- asked Dumbledore arriving at the beginning of the first class to the empty great hall.

-Professor why did you eat breakfast so late?- asked James

Dumbledore smiled –I Love to see my phoenix fly with the first rays of sun, and after that I can´t help but lose a lot of time looking at everything before I come down. But Mr. Potter, McGonagall told me you made a mistake in your plans as yesterday's. And now you four have received both of your first jokes of the year. And consequently you are green, have interesting gluteus with a monkey style, are tied, bold and unable to talk.- said Dumbledore laughing softly and waving his wand and placing James softly on the ground.-Nice charm. I'd like to help you with the other but I think Madame Pomfrey will make a better job.-

-Thanks sir.- said James walking towards the exit

-And James.- said Dumbledore –Remember you are a Head Boy now.-

Reviews are the only way I'm going to notice that this story is being read by someone, make me my day and just leave something like "I'm reading. Continue."


	4. Ham

Chapter 4: Ham

-So.- someone said when Lily enter her common room

-Potter! What are you doing here?-asked Lily looking at James sat in a sofa near the fire–You scared me.-

-Sorry. Sirius, Remus and Peter are in the infirmary but they sent me here because I´m a Head Boy and shouldn't get in more trouble, is also part of my punishment.-

-Oh.- said Lily walking toward the kitchen –And can you walk or do you have to sleep there.-

-Here. Fortunately Quidditch doesn´t start till next month.-

-Good.- replied Lily sitting down with cereal and a book in an armchair in front of the fire near the bookshelf and a lamp to read, her favourite spot. That´s why James asked to move his sofa near it.

-Why aren´t you eating downstairs?-

-Wanted to read.-

A long silence.

-What are you eating?- asked James

Lily closed her book loudly and turned to James. –Cereal.-

James didn´t expectede to see her so fully and couldn´t help staring some seconds.

-What! Do I have monkeys in my face?- asked Lily angrily

-What!- asked James surprised

-Never mind.- said Lily exasperated

James looked at her eating cereal and smiled. –Well maybe you don´t have them in your face because you put them in our assess.-

-No, those were inside you waiting to burst out, I just help them.-

-So you don´t deny it.-

-Why should I?-

-It can be a tramp.-

-It isn´t.-

-How are you sure?-

-Believe me I know I´m right. Right?-she responded while returning her face to see him and flashing him a bright smile.

–Right.- said he dumbfounded

-Cool.- said Lily munching her cereal and opening her book again.

James was impressed she was actually speaking to him, he saw her while she read some chapters and till she finished her bowl. Finally she stood up again and went to the kitchen for more cereal. James turned his head painfully to see her.

-Can I have some?-

-Cereal?-

-Yes.-

-Get your own.-

-I can´t stand up.-

-Use your wand.-

-McGonagall have them and won´t returned them till we reassume classes.-

-Too bad for you.-

-Why don´t you use your wand?-

-Dunno. Is better this way.- James smile he love her saying dunno he tried to copy it since his first year but couldn't reach the manner she said it so fluently and unworried.

-Please.-

-Nop.-

-What if I pay you.-

-Mmmm. Interesting.-

-How much?-

-I don´t want money I´m not a restaurant.-

-Ok. Fine what do you want?-

-Information.-

-What kind of info?- asked James really surprised in an alarmed voice

-Please Potter is a kid´s game you'll have your cereal if you answer me five questions.-

-No.-

-Ok.-

She started humming a song and James watch her and dazed a little.

-One question.-

-Three yes-no questions.-

-You're good.- said James impressed

-Ready.-said Lily showing him a plate with cereal.

-So you knew I'll accept.- asked him trying to reach it

-Wait.- said Lily taking away the plate –First swear it for the thing you swear immunity to your friends.-

-How do you knew.-

-Have a feeling. Do it.- she demanded staring at him in a Isaish form

-I Prongs swear it for Marauderoom.- accepted James not even realizing what he was doing distracted by her eyes

-Here.- said she handing him the cereal

He tasted it.-It´s good. Do you actually cut the fruit without magic?-

-Yes, the way my grands do it.-

James smiled, definitely this was worth it, he got the chance to know Lily a little more.

-So, are you an animagus stag?-

Well maybe she was smarter. –Yes I am.- he said a little worried

She turned and started to eat cereal.

-Aren´t you gonna ask something else?-

-No, you have confirmed my suspicious why should I waste my questions now. You have swear it anyway and will wait. I would have ask for Peter or Sirius, but Sirius is too obvious and WORMTAIL helped figured it out; and I kind of feel that´s their secrets not yours, so I respect it.-

James gaped at her with gigantic surprised eyes. –How do you know?-

-Not my turn to answer, but don´t worry your secret is safe with me.- said she smiling she waved her wand and put her dishes in the sink, wash them, and put them away. She stood up and went to the bookshelf to look for some books to take to her dorm.

-Wait, that´s all?- asked James sure Lily was starting to fall for him for his good looks and his incredible personality and was trying to make it interesting

-Yes. Good night.-said she with a bunch of books in her arms

-Give me a good night kiss.-

-No! Gross.-

-Come on you know you want it.-

-Moron.- said she as she passed in front of him

James took her by the waist and pulled her toward him making her fall with all her books.

-See you desire it.- said James laughing

-Get off me!-

But James's strong Quidditch arms hold her very tight.

-Let me go you pig!-

James approach his lips to her face but he got distracted by her scent for a few seconds, but that was enough for Lily who took her wand and transfigured his arms to pig arms, which let her go she got free and with and amazing curse she hit James leaving him in the floor with jelly legs too to enable him to get up.

-You are such a moron self conceited stupid pig! Get the idea I don´t like you. Arrogant, egoist, cruel, you disgust me! I was just trying to find out a way to live through a whole year with you but you are just a stupid pig! - she shouted while she stormed to her room from where she summoned her books and closed the door leaving James on the floor to spend the night.-

Yep. Still desperate. Please just make me notice that i don't suck that hard and review!


	5. Cherry Tart

Chapter 5: Cherry tart 

-Shit!- exclaimed Lily the next morning

James opened his eyes to see a Lily standing in the kitchen licking her thumb and having a knife in the other.

-Do you cut yourself? Are you fine?- asked James worried from the floor

-Oh!- exclaimed Lily - You have woken up. Dumbledore will come after breakfast to undo what I did.-

James rose his head from the pillow and he realise he was no longer part pig and jelly, and had a blanket and a pillow. –Where does this ones came from?- asked James showing her the blanket and the pillow.-

Lily didn't reply and continued licking her thumb turning her face away from him. James smiled.

-So you did, huh? And you undo your other curses.- said he smiling waiting for an answer but not answer came so he continued –Admit it Evans you like me.-

Lily turned suddenly –Look moron I may have given you a blanket and a pillow, but just because I'm much better than you, I would have done it even if you were a Slytherin so don't get the wrong idea. And the curses might have put me in trouble.- She said heading to the door, but if you want them so badly here.- she said while waving her wand in a fast movement. –And don´t worry Pigotter this one will still let you play next month.- she finished stamping the door behind her.

James looked terrified to all his body but nothing has happened. Maybe Lily forgot to say the curse. He sighed in relief but the sound that came startled him. He touched his face and found that his nose was bigger and round with two big holes. She had given him a pig nose.

Then the door opened again and James was ready to demand her to undo the curse but caught his words, cause the one entering wasn´t Lily.

-Hello Mr. Potter I came earlier for your sake this morning.- said Dumbledore smiling –I have just met Ms. Evans hope everything is fine?- asked Dumbledore looking around trying to find James.

-Here professor.- said James from the floor in a piggish voice

-Oh. I see that the curses increment, but now surely you didn´t make a mistake, because you have no wand, so who was it this time?-

-Oh! No it wasn't Lily, I woke up like this.- said James immediately

-I see.- said Dumbledore smiling with a twinge of amusement in his eyes

-Professor can you undo it?- asked James helplessly

-I may try, anyways I am helping Madame Pomfrey as she has enough work with three other students.- Dumbledore wave his wand but instantly a pig ear pop from the left of James's head. –I see. Seems, that is a progressive very impressive curse. The more you try to undo it the more you become a pig.- said Dumbledore fascinated –It´s a piece of really complicated magic. But don´t worry James.- continued the professor after seeing the outrage look in James's face –These kind of spells are so complicated that they last hours, maybe a couple of days at the most. Few witches and wizards know of them, even fewer can performed them correctly, and almost no one can make them last more than a week.- Now let´s work in the other curses, I see Madame Pomfrey found a challenge, the only spells she could undo easily were the permanent summoning of Mr. Lupin and Mr. Pettigrew and the one of the hair of Mr. Black. The others are stronger. But the green is fading rapidly, you just look a little queasy now.- commented Dumbledore smiling

Meanwhile Lily rushed towards her herbology class with a thumb still inside her mouth.

-What happened?- asked Isa as she sat at their table –You didn´t make breakfast.-

-Potter.- answered Lily angrily and none of their friends questioned more

-Are you fine? What's wrong with your finger.-

-Cut it while preparing breakfast in a hurry I didn't even eat.-

-Here.- said Isa waving her wand and muttering something

-Thanks.- said Lily looking at her fixed finger

-I brought you some Cherry tart.- said Lori handing her the dessert

-I don´t know what I will do without you.- sighed Lily

Chapter 6: Rotten Egg

-I can´t believe that doesn´t fades!.- exclaimed Sirius –I mean come on you had it for almost a month. Maybe I should try to take it away.-

-No! Sirius remember not even Dumbledore could. I don't want to have the pair of ears.-

-As you wish, just catch the snitch before the Hufflepuff.-

-Mount your booms.- demanded professor Floon

Everybody do so and Prof. Floon blasted his whistle. The game began.

-The Quaffle is immediately taken by Longbotton of Gryffindor. He heads to the hops passes it to Johnson-Oh! Diggory captain of Hufflepuff intercepts it, but watch out! Black sends a Bludger, nice Beater the Gryffindor team has, they pass it to Longbotton and scores! Ten points to Gryffindor! Diggory takes the Quaffle, passes it Nonder Chaser of Hufflepuff -OUCH! Black takes control again Wood has the Quaffle Passes it to Johnson but the Bludger deflects the pass. Winagood from Hufflepuff rushes towards it, but wait! Potter, Seeker and Captain of Gryffindor wins it, wow! He passes it with incredible force to Wood and he seems to continue his persecution, but where is the Snitch, Garson finally notices what Potter is after, Wood rushes to the hoops, passes to Johnson, pass it to Wood again, Longbotton, ten points to Gryffindor! Good one Longbotton! Just see your girl is happy, right Alice?-

-Thomas!- shouted McGonagall

-Sorry professor. But it has to be said that Longbotton is a lucky guy. Ok sorry. Where are the seekers? Look! They are under the seats! And Potter comes out followed by Garson I saw the snitch now is ascending right in front of Potter. Wait! Know is falling very fast and Potter follows, Garson too, wait they´re going to crash with floor they are too close! Stop! Your going to crash you're going too fast! Garson quits but Potter! Potter continues, maybe he thinks his nose makes him more powerful. Potter ascends! Wow that must be bloody difficult, maybe I should ask for a pig nose too. Wait! He has the snitch! One hundred points to Gryffindor! GRYFFINDOR wins!-

-But wait Potter approaches the spectators. Ha! Of course Lily Evans is watching the game! Amazing! Wait! She is tied up!-

-Potter!- shouted McGonagall

-You can't prove it was him Minnie.- shouted Sirius

-Detention Black.- shouted McGonagall rushing towards Lily

But James took out her wand and took off the badge in Lily's mouth

-Potter! You moron!.What the hell is wrong with you! You can't kidnap people it's illegal!- shouted Lily growing red

-Come on Evans you don´t even have a way out. I'll let you go if you go out with me. I even caught this- said he showing the Snitch to everyone –for you. I have been doing so for years but you wouldn´t come to a bloody match!- said James a little angry now

-Are you stupid! I don´t want to be with you. You pathetic arrogant moron! You needed to use four boys versus a girl to bring me here, isn´t that suppose to prove that I don´t want to be with you!- turning a very dark shade of red

-Lily.-

-Don´t call me that! We're not even friends!- shouted Lily very angry

-EVANS!- shouted James -I'm asking you again in front of the whole school! Don't be so mean!-

-Mean! This is mean!-

-You'll have to accept it or remain there cause I'm the only one that can undo that! And you don't even have your wand.-

-I don't need it you conceited prat!- shouted Lily

And suddenly the ropes turned to gas and vanished. James was dumbfounded. Everyone remained silent while Lily exited the stadium. But she turned.

-What the hell did you do?- asked James

Lily ignored him, she raised her hand and her wand instantly came to it from Potter´s clothes

-Oi! How do you knew he had it?- asked Sirius who was flying towards them.

Lily ignored him too, she gave a flip of her wand and both, James and Sirius were instantly roped and started falling, she gave another flip and at the bottom of the field appeared a pool full of rotten egg in which they landed.

-Don´t you dare touch me again Potter!- she shouted as she flip her wand again and Peter and Remus which were sitting near her during the match were suddenly showered in more rotten egg.

And she rushed to the castle. When she left everyone could move again.

-Was it just me but we couldn´t move until she left?- asked Thomas stupidly

-Why do you say that Thomas, total nonsense. Prof. McGonagall probably just freed her and took her to the castle. So move you seem to have seen something. Stop gossiping and move!- Professor Stroftle, head of Hufflepuff,said

-Didn´t he saw?- asked some students confused

-Do you saw Evans?- said others

-Potter, Sirius and Remus were beaten by a girl.- said others laughing

Everyone was either smiling or laughing out loud.

-Potter, Black! Another plan that goes wrong?- asked McGonagall as she reappeared–I see it had freed Ms. Evans too. Fine. Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew, detention with Filch!-

She waved her wand and all were freed and cleaned but the odor won't fade.

-Miss Evans.- asked Dumbledore while she was entering the castle

-Yes headmaster?- asked Lily nervously

-I think we need to talk. Will you invite me to your common room for tea?-

-Of course.- she said and they headed to the common room

Lily went to the kitchen and started preparing tea while Dumbledore sat near the fireplace.

Finally she put the tea in a table with some biscuits and sat in an armchair facing Dumbledore.

He smiled when he saw the biscuits and his eyes twinkled when she poured tea in the cups.

-Do you want milk?- asked Lily

-Yes, please. And two sugars.-

Lily did so and handed the headmaster the tea.

He took a sip and smiled. –You may be wondering why I ask to talk to you. You don´t need to worry you're not in trouble.- said he comfortingly at seeing Lily tensed –I just wanted to chat with the head girl, I have chat a lot with James but I haven´t got the chance to talk with you privately.-

-Yes I suppose so.- said Lily awkwardly not knowing what to do as she never had been sent to talk with the headmaster

-You make and excellent tea Ms. Evans. And I suppose that the biscuits are a family tradition because they are lovely. But may I ask why didn´t you used magic as anyone would have done?-

-Well I think they taste different this way and it reminds me of home and my family, besides the transfiguration will be very difficult to performed.-

Dumbledore smiled-But you have prove, Miss Evans, specially a moments ago that you can do far more difficult magic.-Lily turned pale.-Don´t worry miss Evans your secret it's quite secure with another fellow student like me.-

-But you are a Professor.- said Lily

-Of course not.- replied Dumbledore –There is always something new to learn. However may I ask where do you found that spell?-

-I made it.-

-Interesting, very clever. You have prove us that pranks does evaluate a wizard better than an exam.- said Dumbledore smiling –And I suppose you found one of the oldest books of witch craft, as you can performed certain magic without a wand.-

-Yes, was it wrong?-

-No. No, certainly not. But I'm quite impressed that you can perform those spells, you may be the youngest witch who can. However I have to serve as teacher now that you have read that book, do not worry Miss Evans it is a quick lesson. You see that book is so old that it has been forgotten, it was almost made when magic was discovered, it is a rough kind of magic but very powerful. I see that you learned that you can use only the basics of the whole, it is not as precise as modern magic; but you work with fire, water, wind and earth. However those are the newest pieces of magic the book tells about, and though they are powerful there are others which I have to warn you. There is also Good and Bad, the oldest ones, and Hate, a very nasty part from which begins the dark arts, and Love, perhaps the more powerful one. This is why I should advice you to limit your experiments to the first four.-

Lily stood quiet a long time while Dumbledore enjoyed his tea and biscuits. –How did you knew I read that book?-

-Oh. A very good question.- said Dumbledore smiling –You see, that bookshelf is also connected to my personal library.-

-So you gave me the book?-

-You are very smart Ms. Evans.-

-But why?-

-You are not the only one with experiments.- said Dumbledore smiling –But now I should go, but first I will ask you a favour.-

-Anything headmaster.-

Dumbledore smiled fondly –As you are so ahead in your classes and Mr. Potter has lost so many classes. It will be good if you tutored him. You live almost together so it won´t be a problem and as he will be sent to the infirmary again he will come here, you can miss the classes that he will miss too. And perhaps you will still tutored him after he recovers.-

Lily looked at Dumbledore wide eyed. –Oh. Don´t worry Miss Evans your studies won´t be forgot I will send you more books and you can ask me whenever you want.-

-Great.- said Lily not at all persuaded

-You are a great witch.- said Dumbledore while leaving, he reached the door and turned –And you are right it tastes better when you don´t make it with magic.- and he left.

I don't even ask for a sentence nor a word, just a letter. please review!


	6. Rotten Egg

Chapter 6: Rotten Egg

-I can´t believe that doesn´t fades!.- exclaimed Sirius –I mean come on you had it for almost a month. Maybe I should try to take it away.-

-No! Sirius remember not even Dumbledore could. I don't want to have the pair of ears.-

-As you wish, just catch the snitch before the Hufflepuff.-

-Mount your booms.- demanded professor Floon

Everybody do so and Prof. Floon blasted his whistle. The game began.

-The Quaffle is immediately taken by Longbotton of Gryffindor. He heads to the hops passes it to Johnson-Oh! Diggroy captain of Hufflepuff intercepts it, but watch out! Black sends a Bludger, nice Beater the Gryffindor team has, they pass it to Longbotton and scores! Ten points to Gryffindor! Diggory takes the Quaffle, passes it Nonder Chaser of Hufflepuff -OUCH! Black takes control again Wood has the Quaffle Passes it to Johnson but the Bludger deflects the pass. Winagood from Hufflepuff rushes towards it, but wait! Potter, Seeker and Captain of Gryffindor wins it, wow! He passes it with incredible force to Wood and he seems to continue his persecution, but where is the Snitch, Garson finally notices what Potter is after, Wood rushes to the hoops, passes to Johnson, pass it to Wood again, Longbotton, ten points to Gryffindor! Good one Longbotton! Just see your girls is happy, right Alice?-

-Thomas!- shouted McGonagall

-Sorry professor. But it has to be said that Longbotton is a lucky guy. Ok sorry. Where are the seekers? Look! They are under the seats! And Potter comes out followed by Garson I saw the snitch now is ascending right in front of Potter. Wait! Know is falling very fast and Potter follows, Garson too, wait they´re going to crash with floor they are too close! Stop! Your going to crash you're going too fast! Garson quits but Potter! Potter continues, maybe he thinks his nose makes him more powerful. Potter ascends! Wow that must be bloody difficult, maybe I should ask for a nose too. Wait! He has the snitch! One hundred points to Gryffindor! GRYFFINDOR wins!-

-But wait Potter approaches the spectators. Ha! Of course Lily Evans is watching the game! Amazing! Wait! She is tied up!-

-Potter!- shouted McGonagall

-You can't prove it was him Minnie.- shouted Sirius

-Detention Black.- shouted McGonagall rushing towards Lily

But James took out her wand and took off the badge in Lily's mouth

-Potter! You moron!.What the hell is wrong with you! You can't kidnap people it's illegal!- shouted Lily growing red

-Come on Evans you don´t even have a way out. I'll let you go if you go out with me. I even caught this- said he showing the Snitch to everyone –for you. I have been doing so for years but you wouldn´t came to a bloody match!- said James a little angry now

-Are you stupid! I don´t want to be with you. You pathetic arrogant moron! You needed to use four boys versus a girl to bring me here, isn´t that suppose to prove that I don´t want to be with you!- turning a very dark shade of red

-Lily.-

-Don´t call me that! We're not even friends!- shouted Lily very angry

-EVANS!- shouted James -I'm asking you again in front of the whole school! Don't be so mean!-

-Mean! This is mean!-

-You'll have to accept it or remain there cause I'm the only one that can undo that! And you don't even have your wand.-

-I don't need it you conceited prat!- shouted Lily

And suddenly the ropes turned to gas and vanished. James was dumbfounded. Everyone remained silent while Lily exited the stadium. But she turned.

-What the hell did you do?- asked James

Lily ignored him, she raised her hand and her wand instantly came to it from Potter´s clothes

-Oi! How do you knew he had it?- asked Sirius who was flying towards them.

Lily ignored him too, she gave a flip of her wand and both, James and Sirius were instantly roped and started falling, she gave another flip and at the bottom of the field appeared a pool full of rotten egg in which they landed.

-Don´t you dare to touch me again Potter!- she shouted she flip it again and Peter and Remus which were sitting near her during the match were suddenly showered in more rotten egg.

And she rushed to the castle. When she left everyone could move again.

-Was it just me but we couldn´t move until she left?- asked Thomas stupidly

-Why do you say that Thomas, total nonsense. Prof. McGonagall Probably just freed her and took it to the castle. So move you seem to have seen something. Stop gossiping and move!- Professor Stroftle, head of Hufflepuff,said

-Didn´t he saw?- asked some students confused

-Do you saw Evans?- said others

-Potter, Sirius and Remus were beaten by a girl.- said others laughing

Everyone was either smiling or laughing out loud.

-Potter, Black! Another plan that goes wrong?- asked McGonagall –I see it has freed Ms. Evans too. Fine. Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew, detention with Filch!-

She waved her wand and all were freed and cleaned but the odor won't fade.

-Miss Evans.- asked Dumbledore while she was entering the castle

-Yes headmaster?- asked Lily nervously

-I think we need to talk. Will you invite me to your common room for tea?-

-Of course.- she said and they headed to the common room

Lily went to the kitchen and started preparing tea while Dumbledore sat near the fireplace.

Finally she put the tea in a table with some biscuits and sat in an armchair facing Dumbledore.

He smiled when he saw the biscuits and his eyes twinkled when she poured it in the cups.

-Do you want milk?- asked Lily

-Yes, please. And two of sugar.-

Lily did so and handed the headmaster the tea

He took a sip and smiled. –You may be wondering why I ask to talk to you. You don´t need to worry you're not in trouble.- said he comfortingly at seeing Lily tensed –I just wanted to chat with the head girl, I have chat a lot with James but I haven´t got the chance to talk with you privately.-

-Yes I suppose so.- said Lily awkwardly not knowing what to do as she never has been sent to talk with the headmaster

-You make and excellent tea Ms. Evans. And I suppose that the biscuits are a family tradition because they are lovely. But may I ask why didn´t you used magic as anyone would have done?-

-Well I think they taste different this way and it reminds me of home and my family, besides the transfiguration will be very difficult to performed.-

Dumbledore smiled-But you have prove, Miss Evans, specially a moments ago that you can do far more difficult magic.-Lily turned pale.-Don´t worry miss Evans your secret it's quite secure with another fellow student like me.-

-But you are a Professor.- said Lily

-Of course not.- replied Dumbledore –There is always something new to learn. However may I ask where do you found that spell?-

-I made it.-

-Interesting, very clever. You have prove us that pranks does evaluate a wizard better than an exam.- said Dumbledore smiling –And I suppose you found one of the oldest books of witch craft, as you can performed certain magic without a wand.-

-Yes, was it wrong?-

-No. No, certainly not. But I'm quite impressed that you can perform those spells, you may be the youngest witch who can. However I have to serve as teacher now that you have read that book, do not worry Miss Evans it is a quick lesson. You see that book is so old that it has been forgotten, it was almost made when magic was discovered, it is a rough kind of magic but very powerful. I see that you learned that you can use only the basics of the whole, it is not as precise as modern magic; but you work with fire, water, wind and earth. However those are the newest pieces of magic the book tells about, and though they are powerful there are others which I have to warn you. There is also Good and Bad, the oldest ones, and Hate, a very nasty part from which begins the dark arts, and Love, perhaps the more powerful one. This is why I should advice you to limit your experiments to the first four.-

Lily stood quiet a long time while Dumbledore enjoyed his tea and biscuits. –How did you knew I read that book?-

-Oh. A very good question.- said Dumbledore smiling –You see, that bookshelf is also connected to my personal library.-

-So you gave me the book?-

-You are very smart Ms. Evans.-

-But why?-

-You are not the only one with experiments.- said Dumbledore smiling –But now I should go, but first I will ask you a favor.-

-Anything headmaster.-

Dumbledore smiled fondly –As you are so ahead in your classes and Mr. Potter has lost so many classes. It will be good if you tutored him. You live almost together so it won´t be a problem and as he will be sent to the infirmary again he will come here, you can miss the classes that he will miss too. And perhaps you will still tutored him after he recovers.-

Lily looked at Dumbledore wide eyed. –Oh. Don´t worry Miss Evans your studies won´t be forgot I will send you more books and you can ask me whenever you want.-

-Great.- said Lily not at all persuaded

-You are a great witch.- said Dumbledore while leaving she reached the door and turned –And you are right it tastes better when you don´t make it with magic.- and he left.


	7. Chocolate Mousse

Chapter 7: Chocolate Mousse 

-Are you serious?- asked Anne outraged when the last class of the day finished

-Yes.- said Lily angrily –I'm stuck with Potter.-

-I think Dumbledore gave you a kind of detention.- said Isa thinking –For what you did.-

-Maybe you're right.- said Lily

-How do you do all that stuff anyway?- asked Anne

-The book I showed you a month ago.- replied Lily stuffing her things in her bag

-I didn´t even understood the first page!- exclaimed Anne

-And the rest?- asked Lori

-Other books. Stuff I have learned. I dunno.-

-Well everybody thinks you rock. But how come the professors didn´t notice.- asked Isa

-Well it is an experiment I have been working on all summer after we decided to be the Howlers.- said Lily eagerly –Is the same one that I used in the M, you see, only students can see what really happens, others are confounded and see or think what you want them to see. It´s a directed confundus charm.-

-Bloody brilliant.- said someone behind Lily

Lily turned and saw Potter and Sirius standing there–What do you want Potter.- demanded Lily

-Chill Evans.- said Sirius –We have sneaked out from infirmary just to ask this.-

-What?- said Anne

-Are you going to be my tutor?- asked James shyly to Lily

-Yes moron. So what?- said Lily angry again

-Just checking.- said Sirius guiding his friend towards the exit to avoid Filch

They went to the infirmary.

-I can see now why you like her so much!-exclaimed Sirius

-Lily?- asked Remus impressed to hear that from Sirius

-Yes! Of course. She is a bloody genius!-

-Lily?- asked Peter again

-Yes moron!- said Sirius exasperated

-What with her?- asked Remus

Sirius told them about the confounds charm

-Wow, really impressive.- said Remus –And not counting that she had beat us three times.-

-You are right.- said Sirius –These girls are competing with us this year.-

-And they are good.- said Peter

-Yes remember the match, they are good.- said Remus

-Prongs?- asked Sirius noticing that James wasn't talking.

-What happened?- asked Remus –Did he broke?- repeated him shaking James who was looking all happy and dizzy

-Oh!.- said Sirius smiling –Evans is his new tutor.-

-So Dumbledore wasn't joking.- said Remus amused –You are going to actually spend whole days with her.-

-Yes and I think I also know what I saw in her eyes the day in the train.- said James smiling stupidly

-Really?- asked Peter

-Yes, is kind of what Sirius has.- said James slowly – Mischief.-

-Wow!- said Sirius grinning –Seems that Evans has turned a pro.-

-You know what? I better get going.-said James uneasy

-You don't lose time with your lady.- said Sirius distracted

James knew what was happening with him, Sirius was up to something. But he didn´t care right now he wanted to be with Lily.

-Bye.- he said

-Prongs!- called Remus

-Yes, Moony.- said he distracted

-For yours and our sake don't mess up this time.- said Remus seriously. James looked him in the eye and knew he wasn´t talking of the jokes -This is your last chance. We don´t like you to get hurt.- and all his friends looked at him in the eye specially Sirius

-Thanks guys.-

James tried to get quickly to his common room but the fall had broken him some ribs and hurt a leg so he didn´t move very quickly. He was just about to reach the hall that led to the staircase when someone bumped with him and fell to the floor. At first James thought it was a third year because it was very short but when he looked to the floor he noticed the red locks splayed in the floor.

-Evans!- cried James –I'm so sorry Let me help you.- said he quickly offering a hand to help her stand up

But she had hit her head and didn´t respond for a while, shutting her eyes very hard. James got worried and with a painful movement he knelt to see what had happened. She finally opened her eyes.

-Potter.- said she simply blinking –I should have guessed.-

-Are you fine?- asked James preoccupied

-Yes just hit my head. Now I'm fine.- she stood up and began to grab her things that have fallen. James helped her, and noticed a very familiar piece of parchment.

-What is this?- asked James

-I think you have an idea.- responded her and taking it away from James´s grasp she stood up

-Come on now.- said she to James who was still kneeling on the floor

James tried to move so fast that he couldn´t help a face of pain

-Are you fine?- asked Lily a little impressed

-Yes.- said James -Come on.-

They started to head to their dorm but Lily noticed James was very slow

-What happened to you?- she asked looking at him while they advanced slowly

-Well, when I fell my leg kind of twisted and Sirius fell over me so he broke some ribs. Madame Pomfrey sends instructions and some medicine, she said me to ask for your help. I think she thinks I will mess up.- said James unworried

Lily froze. –What's the problem?- asked James surprised

-I didn´t mean to hurt you.- said Lily very softly looking at the floor

James looked at her. And he was surprised to see she was sorry. He smiled. –No big deal.- said he carelessly –so far is the game where I have been less hurt. It's like a record. And well, maybe I deserved it. We went too far, we confounded you for almost two complete days.-

-That´s why I felt all drugged.- said Lily thoughtful

-Drugged? What's that? Muggle stuff?- asked James

-Never mind.- said Lily –Come on, or we will never arrived to the staircase. How do you think to climb them?-

-Dunno.- said James simply

Lily looked at him wide eyed. James looked at her and realise what he said and started to turned all red.-Sorry.- he murmured

-Fine.- said Lily dropping the topic she got closer to James and put his arm over her shoulder.

-What are you doing?- cried James

-Helping you.- said Lily as if it was the most obvious thing. When James continued to look at her with wide eyes she continued. –Potter, you need help or you'll take ages. And it will be extremely difficult to levitate you in the spiral stairs. But if you don´t want my help, I'll wait for you upstairs.- she finished shrugging off his arm

-No!- said James –Thanks.-

Lily shrugged and help him. James was extremely happy he was actually kind of hugging Lily, he could smell her skin and touch her hair, even her eyes looked more stunning while closer. He loved the feeling of it all. Finally they arrived.

-Thanks.- said he as she let him on the sofa

-No.- said Lily while she walked toward the kitchen –It was the least I should have done after hurting you.-

James thought that is that was the price for getting closer to Lily he will let her hurt him all his life. But didn´t said anything because he was getting very red already. He turned around and look at her in the kitchen. Not even realising what she was doing, just watching her. They stood like that for almost an hour but James didn't noticed.

Finally Lily took her wand for the first time and levitated James to a chair in the kitchen´s table and undo the pig curse

-What are you doing?- shrieked James touching his face in alarm

Lily looked at him and said –Look Potter I feel terrible for hurting you so. Even though you are arrogant, self conceited, a moron, a..-

-Fine, I got the idea.- interrupted James with a sad face

-Ok. I just want it to made it up to you, because I don´t want to hurt people the way you do with your pranks. It´s wrong and is one of the causes for which I hate you. And I feel so guilty.- said Lily looking now at the floor. –So I made you this, since you won´t be going downstairs to eat dinner, I just thought, em, well…. Potter stop staring at me like that I feel awful!.-

-Sorry! Thanks!- cried James confused –Wait. Did you made me dinner?-

-Yes it´s at the table.- said Lily

James took, for the first time of the evening, his eyes from Lily and looked at the table.

-Wow! Really thank you.- exclaimed James very surprised

-Does that mean you forgive me?- asked Lily

-I don't blame you for anything.- said James but at seeing Lily he said –Sorry, it was all my fault not yours.-

Lily looked at him. –Thanks.- she said while walking towards the door

-Wait!- exclaimed James –Aren't you going to dine with me?-

Lily laughed. –Nop.-

-Come on please there is enough for both and you made it. How am I even sure it is not poisoned.-

-No.- said Lily opening the door.

James looked desperate. –I´ll make dessert!.- he shouted

Lily turned and look at him skeptically.-No thanks Potter. I don´t want a kind of date.-

-Come on I won´t say it to anybody.-

-No.-

-I´ll clean the dishes too.-

-No.-

-And you can borrow from me anything you want whenever you want it.- he shouted when Lily put her feet on the stairs.

She turned and looked at him with a curious twinge. –Only if you do all that without magic.-

-Fine!- accepted James immediately with a triumphant smile

Lily sat at the other chair.

-So what is this?- asked James after a long silence

-Shepherd pie.- said Lily -You know a pie with meat, smashed potato and cheese.- said she while he served it

-You made this without magic?-asked James impressed

-Yes.- said Lily –It´s one of the few things I know how to cook. My mom loves to, but I don´t see her a lot because of the school and all that.

James tasted it –It´s very good.-

-Thanks, it´s one of my favorites too.-

They stood silence for a moment

-So you have a sister right?- said James trying to start conversation

Lily shrugged –Yes but we aren´t very attached. She thinks I'm a freak.-

James looked at her and felt sad. –I think your special, but not in a freakish way. You're carrot style, that´s all.- said he smiling

Lily couldn´t avoid laughing. And James smiled deeper.

-You don´t have brothers or sisters, right?-

-No, but I have Sirius.-

Lily smiled. –Hey! That´s cheating you can´t choose your brothers.-

James smiled. –Maybe your right.-

Lily looked uncomfortable.

-What´s the matter.- asked James worried

Lily looked at his hazel eyes that looked so sincere that she looked to her plate. –I was just wondering if it´s true all the things they say about the Blacks.-

James´s smiled faded. –Yes. But Sirius is different.-

-Yeah. I know.- said Lily putting more pie in her mouth

James smiled surprised. –You know?-

Lily looked at him with a full mouth. –Yeah,- she said still biting –you kind of feel, Sirius isn't as his brother and I'm sure he isn't like her mother and family, he's not kind with the muggle borns, but neither with the pure-bloods, he has his pranks but he isn´t mean or anything. Dunno.-

James smiled –Guess you're right.- he saw how Lily ate her pie –Lily.-

-Evans. Potter.- corrected Lily

James shrugged –You have some cheese in your cheek.-

Lily started to touch her face –Where?-

-In the right one. No.- he lent forward and get the piece of cheese in her cheek. –Here.- he said but accidentally he rushed her skin and froze.

-Thanks.- said Lily, not realising his actions.

James unfroze himself and turned very red. He finished his pie quickly.

-So what will be the dessert.- asked Lily

James looked at her in outraged. He hasn´t think of that. –Emm.- he said stupidly

Lily rolled her eyes.

-Wait! I know how to do mousse, but I will need my wand to froze it.-

-Fair enough.- said Lily while James slowly stood up and went to find the ingredients –Which flavor?- asked Lily watching him

James turned and said very quickly. –Sorry. I was thinking of chocolate mousse, because you love chocolate and you always pick that flavour, but maybe you'll like another?-

Lily was surprised to know how well James seemed to know her, but decided just to nod.-Thanks, chocolate is great.-

After he prepared them, he started to wash the dishes before freezing them.

-You don't have an idea how to clean dishes right?- said Lily from her seat while she took a photo of James trying to wash dishes

James decided not to argue about the camera maybe she was just bored and decided to take a picture -Not really. I only know how to make mousse because when I was little I Ioved them but my mom won´t let me eat so much, so I decided to snick the ingredients and make them myself, but someone always noticed the extra dishes to wash. I always got busted.-

Lily couldn´t help to laugh.

-What?- asked James

-You are so funny talking like a little kid which mummy won´t let him have enough sweet, and who snicks some!- she said laughing

-Hey! I'm not a little kid!- said James throwing her some soap

Lily stopped laughing and stood up. She took a handful of bubbles from the sink and put it on James´s head. Pretty soon they were throwing to each other soap and water, laughing madly. Suddenly Lily slipped and fell on top of James.

-Ouch!- cried James and Lily stopped laughing and move from James's ribs

-I'm so sorry.- she cried but James continued laughing from the floor, so she couldn't resist to laugh too at the stupidity of the situation. They laughed in the floor until they turned purple. Finally they stood up.

-Seems you love the floor.- commented James with a smile

-Bite me.- said Lily giving a flip of her wand and cleaning all at once, the dishes, the floor, the table themselves, she even froze the mousses.

-How do you perform so many spells at once without even muttering them?- asked James

Lily looked surprised. –I hadn´t notice it before. I just kind imagine what I want to happen.-

James looked amazed. –Your different than last year's Evans.- Lily shrugged and went for the mousses –And even more fascinating.- said James for himself

They went to the fireplace and eat dessert while chatting of their classes.

-Well good night.- said Lily

-But tomorrow we don´t have to go to class.- said James

-But I'm tired.- said Lily leaving

-Evans!- called James before she entered her room

She turned. –Thank-you.- said James simply

She made a dismissing movement with her hand and exited the room.

Can you please review, just to know if someone is reading


	8. Beanstalks

Chapter 8: Beanstalks

-Ready, for our next plan?- said Sirius excitedly while eating breakfast in the great hall

-What are you talking about?- asked James

-Even I now that one Prongs.- said Remus choosing some toast –Every time you recovered from something, we make a joke.-

-Of course!- cried Sirius –And since we haven´t done anything for about all the year, and we have barely seen you for two weeks, it better be something good.-

-Two weeks?- asked James dumbly –I hope it was more.-

-Now don´t begin with that bud. We missed you.- said Sirius in a mocking way

-So, time with Lily pretty good, huh?- asked Peter

-Pretty amazing.- said James looking at the entrance to look if Lily was coming

-So what did Lily taught you?- asked Remus interested

-She really knows a lot. She best me in almost everything.-

-Ha! Bet you we are better in transfiguration.- interrupted Sirius

-Yes, but just barely.- said James

-Come on, Prongs, she looks like a pain in the ass as tutor.- said Sirius stuffing his mouth with food

-I learned a lot in her classes. But most of the time we were just fooling around, or reading.-

-I think she read, but you were probably just staring.- said Peter in a whisper

All the Marauders burst out laughing while James turned a little pink and tried to ignore them while eating his cereal.

-Look James!- shouted Sirius standing up in the table and pointing to the entrance –It´s your Lily-love!- everybody look at them

-Sirius! Sit down!- shouted James alarmed, turning around to see Lily but she wasn't there

Sirius was laughing like maniac along with Remus and Peter.

-Just joking Prongs.- said Sirius when they finished laughing –But now, this is what we are going to do.-

They started planning their next joke.

-Wow! You and Potter are alive!- said Anne when she saw her friend enter the potions dungeons

-Yes, Lily, I thought one of you will die.- said Isa smiling

-Hi, girls.- she said sitting in their usual table.

-So how was it?- asked Anne

-Well we can get along.-said Lily thinking –I just kind of taught him and read. We talked at meals, but that´s all.-

-Wow. Pretty normal.- said Lori

-Yep. So what have you seen?- asked Lily biting her lip

Her friends look at each other.

-Well, it´s kind of hard.- said Isa

-Hard? This is torture!- cried Anne

-Good morning class!- greeted Slughorn when he entered the room

Everybody took seats.

-Don´t worry.- whispered Isa

-We'll help you.- said Lori

-Now class, we are going to continue with yesterday´s work, so go with your groups.-

-Groups?- asked Lily

-Oh!- said Isa –This project began since you went off, and we thought it will be over by now.-

-But it is bloody impossible.- said Anne

-So you are grouped?- asked Lily

-Yes, but I guess you can work with us if you ask Slughorn, he loves you.-said Isa

-Yeah.- said Lori -With your help we will be the best.-

Lily approached Slughorn and found that he was already speaking with someone else.

-Ah! Miss Evans!- he said when he saw her –So happy to have you again here.-

-Thanks professor.- said Lily –Emm. About the work can I work with Isa, Lori and Anne?-

-Oh! Miss Evans I was just telling Mr. Potter how lucky we all were as there was missing a team to made the last potion. You see every team is making a different kind of potion, Poly-juice, Amortentia, Living Death, we were just missing the truth potion. You will be a little behind though.- said Slughorn thinking

Lily look at James. He smiled when he noticed her looking at him.

-But professor, all the teams are at least three.- said Lily

-Well, yes but I think that with you, Potter will manage perfectly. He is very lucky to have such a good team.- said Slughorn smiling and walking off to inspect a nearby cauldron

-So guess we are team.- said James to Lily

-Yeah. It seems. Come on let´s start.- said Lily almost ignoring him entirely but after being yelled and despise for so many years James almost felt it as friendship

They started working and pretty soon they catch up with the rest of the class.

-Good job.- commented Slughorn when he checked their cauldron almost at the end of the class –Seems that you have done in one class what the luckiest of your classmates did in two weeks.- he said smiling

Finally the bell rang. Everybody started picking up and exiting the room.

-See you in charms.- shouted Sirius to James when they finished picking

James and Lily had to pick a lot more because they did the work and the mess due to two weeks

-Don´t wait for me.- said Lily to her friends who were waiting in the door –I'll catch up later.-

They cleaned up the fastest they could but even though they have to run to made it to charms. They entered almost running out of breath and just when the bell rang

-Just in time.- commented Flickwick with a smile -Miss Evans, Mr. Potter, please take your seats. Today we are going to see growing charms.-

All the class sighed. Growing charms were extremely difficult.

-Now. I know they are a challenge but I don´t expect you to achieve it in your first chance, maybe no one will make the bean move at all in the first class. So come on.- said Flickwick taking out his wand – Each of you will grabb a bean, - he said taking one – put it in the pot over your table and say Crescendus.-he said while waving his wand. Suddenly a little plant started to grow in the pot into a beautiful bean plant with leaves and some little greenish dots that will be more beans –Now, look kids. The plant will grow as far as you imagined it and you need to kind of feel what it feels like to grow in a fast motion, and give it the necessary, light, water, air; it's tricky but you will do it. So first picture your plant before performing the spell. You can also make grow onley specific parts.- he said taping a little greenish dot and saying Crescendus and turning the dot into a bean –Your turn.- he said to the students –I'll pass to correct but start practicing.-

-It looks difficult.- said Remus trying it in his pot without any result

-Difficult?- said Sirius –It´s bloody impossible!- he said hitting hir bean with his wand –We were never very good in charms and they expect us to do this! Crescendus! Crescendus! Crescendo!- he shouted to his pot and in the last word his pot exploded

-Mr. Black.- said Flickwick –It is Crescen-dus. Grab another pot and try it again. Good Mr. Lupin but you are not imaging it. Mr Pettigrew don´t bury your wand in the pot I know how a bean plant look.- he said exasperated –Now Mr. Potter stop staring at the girls and try it.-

Sirius and Remus laughed and James turned scarlet. –Crescendus.- he muttered and a small plant started to grow. It was very simple just a small green stem with one leave.

Remus jaw dropped, Peter just stared, and Sirius was trying to get another pot and bean and just hurried to see what his friend did.

-Very good!- cried Flickwick impressed –Five points to Gryffindor. Is this your first time Mr. Potter?-

-No. Evans taught me last week.- he said looking at the ground

-Oh! Miss Evans. You are a very good teacher.- he said calling Lily to approach. –Perhaps you can show us what you can do.- he said pointing to the pot Sirius was carrying in his hands.

All the class turn to look at Lily. She turned pink and mutter –Crescendus.-

Sirius got surprised when he felt something in the pot moving. Suddenly a magnificent plant of beans started to grow till it was old enough to give a large number of beans. Everybody gasped, but James only smiled while he looked at Lily looking at the floor changing a shade of pink

-Magnificent!- cried Flickwick –Ten more points to Gryffindor. Perhaps Miss Evans and Mr. Potter can help some of their classmates

They all returned to practice they had double charms and enough time.

-My bean moved!- shouted Sirius after twenty minutes of practicing with James and Remus. Peter said he wanted to visual practice so he occasionally looked at them practice while he seem to mostly sleep.

-Very good!- said Flickwick

Ten minutes later Isa cried excitedly –It turned green!-

Everybody gathered to see her pot. Between the dirt it was a little green stem.

-Very good!- said Flickwick very happy –It has been the best Growing charms class I ever had. All are dismissed but continue practicing you have the rest of this hour and the next.

Everyone smiled and began to exit. The first ones leaving were the Marauders.

-Did you saw that!- said Sirius happily –Mine shivered.-

-Yes Padfoot.- said James smiling at his friend

-You were right Prongs.- said Remus –Evans is good.-

-I just couldn´t understand a thing. Do you think it will be in the exam?- said Peter miserably

They laughed and headed to Gryffindor tower to plan their prank.

What about making the charity of the day and just leave a review?


	9. Frog Legs

Chapter 9: Frog legs

It was lunch so everybody was gathered at the great hall.

-Ready?- asked Sirius with a wide smile

-Can you repeat me the plan?- asked Peter timidly

Sirius sighed exasperated

-This is the last time.- said James –We are going to throw the frog bag to the air. You will be levitating it all over the great hall while it is open. That will let free million of frogs.-

-The one Sirius got in his house that spread plagues?-

-Yes. We brought the frog one, so Remus will put a curse to make frogs legs enter the mouth of the people and jump inside them in a way people can´t take them out. Sirius will be at the ceiling in his broomstick with the invisibility cloak to throw a variety of potions to the Slytherins and put the M in firework letters and over Lily's head.-

-Why over Lily's head?- asked Peter

-Because she has sabotage us three times!- cried Sirius –And Prongs will do us the honour of revenge and show us his loyalty by cursing her.-

-What will he do?- asked Peter

Remus sighed –We discussed that almost an hour and you don't know! Sirius and James wouldn't agreed to anything, Prongs saying it was too rude and Padfoot saying it was too little. Prongs will curse her so no one can´t say her name, but instead everyone will say Mrs. Potter. Her hair will also start to grow very fast and tied itself to Sirius' broom, Sirius will make her fly.-

-But I'll also put a painless charm.- said James

-Now that we got that clear are we ready?- said Sirius impatiently

They all went to their places.

It all started as planned. Peter levitated the bag. Sirius threw the potions. Some frogs snapped. Even James achieved the first curse, but when he was muttering the next one, he felt her tongue glued to his palate. He got petrified. Lily waved her wand under the table again and the invisibility cloak magically appeared in her hands without anyone noticing it. Sirius was spotted in the ceiling and the few Slytherins who weren´t victims of the potions started attacking him. She muttered something and Peter entered running to the great hall persecuted by an angry mass of frogs. A gigantic glass full of frog legs appeared at the entrance.

-Look!- shouted a small Ravenclaw girl trying to enter the hall –There is someone!- she said pointing inside the glass at Remus

Finally Lily waved again her wand and James appeared below the table. With all the commotion nobody noticed her sliding below the table.

-What did you do to me Potter!- demanded her at once allowing him to speak again

-Nothing Mrs. Potter.- said James making a face when he referred to her

-Don´t call me that!.- said she angrily

James look at her and got distracted by the proximity.

-Will you go out with me?- he asked stupidly

-No! You moron!- something exploded above

Lily saw the M.

-Anne!- she shouted making Anne to look at her head popping out from below the table –Unmark it!-

-Yes Mrs. Potter.- said Anne opening her eyes wide at the last

Lily make a little sound of frustration. –Just do it!-

And moved her wand and muttered something. The firework M started to go flat as a balloon and kicked away by a big pink H.

Lily pointed her wand to it to make the confundus charm for the professors.

-So you curse me so that everybody calls me Mrs. Potter!- cried Lily while everybody outside was either laughing or shouting.

-You'll have to get used anyway.- said James confidently –Better practice.-

Lily got very red, she pointed her wand to James, he closed her eyes prepared to receive a devastating curse. But after a while he only felt a tap in his nose. He opened his eyes and saw Lily looking angrily at him. Suddenly a wave of water spread from Lily's wand wetting them both and starting to flood everything.

The professors got everyone outside, even Remus's glass, but as Lily and James were at the charm source they didn´t thought someone was there below the table. From the ceiling it started to snow, freezing all the floor, and trapping Lily and James below the table.

James was petrified.-Did you do all that?- he asked to Lily

But Lily was too tired, she looked at him with unfocused eyes and passed out. James got very alarmed and tried everything to wake her up, but the ceilings weather was getting worse.-Come on Mrs. Potter if you can do this you can wake up.- muttered James swearing at himself for the curse.

But it was getting colder and Lily didn´t respond. James tried to go outside the table to see what happened and find help, but a barrier of ice had formed and it didn´t allowed him to. He tried some spells but discovered Lily had curse him or made magic in the room unable, because he couldn´t do anything. He looked at Lily and touched her cheek, she was getting very cold. He looked around and didn´t find anything useful, he picked Lily´s wand and save it in his pocket.

He looked around desperately, they needed to get warm, specially Lily, he took off his jacket and put it to Lily, as it fitted her large it warmed her more. He decided to get near the mantle of the table to get warmer. He was about to lie Lily in the floor but realized it was too cold and decided to cuddle her in his arms. This was doubly effective, because that way Lily didn´t touch the cold floor and the proximity with her warmed James.

He looked at her while she seemed to sleep.

Meanwhile all the Proffesors were counting the students to check that nobody was missing.

-Professor McGonagall!- shouted Isa, the professor turned to look at Isa, Lori and Anne. –Mrs. Potter is missing.- she cried

-Mrs.?-

-They mean that James and Mrs. Potter.- interrupted Sirius

-Potter and his mum?- asked McGonagall confused

-No!- said Remus –The head boys.-

-What!- cried McGonagall –I'm afraid that Dumbledore is not here and he won´t returned in three hours, I can´t even call him! And inside the hall is a magic storm. We can´t use magic!-.

-What!- cried all in fear

RE-VIEW... let me know at least know how bad is it... please!


	10. Cough Medicine

Chapter 10: Cough Medicine

Lily started to move in James's arms. She went away a little but felt the cold and instead hugged James's warm torso. He turned scarlet when he saw she was waking up.

Lily opened her eyes and saw the fabric of James´s clothes and smelled James´s scent, though she didn't recognise it. She looked up and saw James staring at her.

She immediately moved away, although she made a face when she hit the cold floor. –What are you doing Potter!- she cried sitting in front of him –What is happening!- she asked nervously when she looked around

-Seems we are in the middle of a blizzard in the middle of the great hall.- said he smiling, recovering from the flush

-So it did happened.- muttered Lily -Thought I was sleeping. But what happened to me?-

-You passed out.- said James

-Where's my wand?- asked Lily looking around

-Oh. Here.- said James passing her wand –But it won't work something has drained magic or something. Thought it was you who did it. Try it if you don´t believe me-

Lily looked at her wand –No why should I misuse my strength, you're probably right. And no, I only tried to splash your face with water, and I did but something continued pulling my magic until it pulled all my strength.-

-Are you fine? Is there anything I can do?- asked James more worried

-No. thanks I'm ok, but It's freezing here!- she exclaimed hugging herself she noticed the jacket and looked at James –Are you nuts!- she said pulling herself off the jacket –You´re going to freeze! You only have the shirt and the vest, you must be freezing!-

-No.- he said putting a hand in Lily´s shoulder to stop her from taking away the jacket –Save it , we both know you are cold too. We are not discussing it, you save the jacket.- he said firmly

Lily looked at him and knew she wasn't going to win this one.-Fine.- she said but then James sneezed –You are cold too.-

-I never said I wasn't.- said James with a smile

Lily bit her lip and looked at him. –Look Potter I'm just proposing this for self survival, so don´t get any ideas.- James's eyebrow went up in suspicion –And we were warmer before I woke up. And we need..-

-Are you suggesting me to hold you again?- said James frantically astonished

-We don´t have to. You´re right it´s a bloody stupid idea.- said Lily turning pink and looking at the floor.

James smile –Ok.-

-What?-

-It´s a good idea come on.- he said stretching his arms towards her.

Lily looked suspiciously at him. –I won´t try anything.- said he when he noticed her face –I promise.-

Lily moved slowly and found out that James was kind of comfortable. Even his head over hers wasn't as dreadful as she imagined, he had to have it there anyways because as they were under the table, even though they were seated he was still too tall to fit there.

She thought it was clever of him to chose that spot, because part of the mantelpiece was used as a wall instead of the ice and another part kind of warmed them.

-Why didn't you try to use magic? You could have.- interrupted James

-Oh!- said she a little surprised to hear him –Well as I had told you I don´t want to misuse my strength, I still don´t feel fully recovered. And I trust you, you are one of the best wizards I know.- she said simply

-But you are good now, right?- said James worried but very proud

-Yep. Thanks.-

They stood in silence for a long moment. James was marveling at the idea that she somehow trusted him and thought he was a good wizard. She was just looking around at their accommodations and accidentally her elbow rushed the freezing floor.

-Bet that your ass is freezing.- commented Lily with a smile

James looked at her not understanding at first, but then he just laughed.

-You know what?- said James trying to start a conversation –My jacket fits you.-

Lily laughed –Ha! It´s enormous! And I suppose you will say that your arms fit me too, and your name right?.- she said eyeing him closely

-Ok, that was stupid.- said James miserably –But it was a good comeback.-

-You mean revenge.-

-What´s the difference. It pisses you a lot, and pleases me. It is brilliant, but how did you noticed we were going to do that?-

Lily thought it for a long moment –Dunno, kind of feel it, like the beans.-

-Another good question, why do you took the beans? You hate them.-

-Lori said the same.- answered Lily –But they are bloody dangerous. I really love some flavours but can't tried them because of the others. I hope there was a box filled with the good ones.-

-Ha! It is impossible someone would have to eat million of the disgusting ones. The box have a charm to make sure the bean that is taken is eaten so that children won´t throwaway almost all the box and there are only like ten beans at the most of the good flavours.-

-How do you know that?- asked Lily

James flushed –We kind of choose our favourite flavours and cursed people to eat the others whenever they eat anything.-

Lily give him a hard look –And I received the vomit flavour right?-

-Kind of.-

-It is the worst flavour!- she said angrily

-Well yes but they are others pretty nasty too. Like toe nails.- Lily stared at him –Ok fine, vomit is still the worst. Sorry.-

Lily shivered. –You still are cold.- said James

-No.- said Lily but she sneezed

-Yes, you are.- said James rising his arms making a gesture to hug Lily but he stopped midair.

-May I?- asked James awkwardly

-Course not.- said Lily –Don´t push your luck Potter.-

James sighted and lowered his arms again.

-Would you go out with me?- asked James after a long pause

-No.- said Lily simply

-Oh! Come on why don`t you accept.-

-Potter, apart that this is not the right moment, I despise you.-

-But Mrs. Potter! Mrs. Potter! Agh!- James shrugged miserably when he couldn´t say Lily

-See Potter, what you caused! You are arrogant, ACHU! conceited ACHU!and a pig.- said Lily irritated followed by a sneeze attack that lasted a few minutes

-Well, maybe I am but you are bloody stubborn!- said James rising his arms and hugging Lily

-Let me go.- cried Lily

-No.- said James simply –You are cold and I won´t let you get froze.-

Lily tried to push James but he was too strong for her.- Fine.- she resigned grudgingly

They stayed like that for a long time in silence, a long time.

-It is very cold.- observed Lily –Aren´t you tired of warming me?-

-No.- said James simply –I love it.- he added with a smile and hugging her more tightly

Lily sighted –You are such a prick.- she commented rolling her eyes

James frowned –Why do you say that? I have really been trying to be nice.-

-Oh, really?- asked Lily sarcastically –Well, now I know why Dumbledore made you head boy.-

-Well, that´s not my fault I didn't want to be head boy.- said James defensively

-Great! So, why don´t you refuse? I´d like better Snape!-

-You don´t mean it.-

-Of course I do! But maybe if you refuse Remus will be the replacement, that will be the best.-

-What do you mean?- asked James angrily turning her face to look at it

Lily looked straight at his eyes as well as him –I mean that I prefer Remus.- said Lily coldly

-Well you wouldn't if you knew what he is!- said James in an impulse of jealousy

Lily's eyes widened and her face started to turn red in rage. She pushed herself away from him and sat herself in front of him. She did that so quickly that James couldn't help it.

-Now hear me Potter.- she said in the most dangerous voice James had heard from her –Don´t you even think to talk ill about Remus! Your friendship with him is probably the only thing for which I don't think you a worst person.-

-You think I'm a monster?- shouted James still jealous–Let me tell you that Remus is-

-Shut up!- screamed Lily –Don´t you dare say anything about Remus.-

-Oh. You think his so good. He is a-

SLAP!

James was so amazed that Lily had slapped him that he stared in amazement at the wall his face was turned to. He felt the pain in his cheek but didn´t bothered. What the hell passed with Lily? Why did she cared so much about Remus?

But his thoughts were interrupted by a very low noise. He turned and looked at Lily. She was turning her back to him and couldn´t see her face but could notice she was crying.

He didn't want to make her cry. He didn´t know what to do. She finally stopped after less than a minute.

-Sorry.- said James feeling guilty

-Just don't talk about it.- said Lily still not turning

They stood in complete silence until it was interrupted by some scratching noises, up, something over the table. They looked upwards and suddenly they realised that the few puddles of water started to froze.

-It´s starting to get colder.- said James -The water is instantly freezing.-

Lilly turned. –Yes! I think we are in a kind of bubble under water and the water around us is freezing!-

James pulled her towards him in the spot near the mantel piece and hugged her. They watch as everything around them began to froze. –Cover your ears.- ordered Lily trying to pull out of his embrace.

-NO! I won´t let you go!- answered James over the scratching noise of water being instantly frozen around them

The scratching was getting very loud.

-You stupid moron!- said Lily in frustration while she covered his ears with her hands and let him embrace her completely. He give her a look but did not complained. –Is for avoiding them to freeze and fell, you moron.- said she rolling her eyes

The noise was more violent. –The bubble is gonna explode!- said James

Suddenly it all fell quiet.

-What is happening?- asked Lily

-I think we are in a magic blizzard, my dad told me about those but they are very strange and all are different and very unstable.-

-What do you mean?- asked Lily still not letting go his ears

-It means that whatever happened is going to happen again and worse. Magic blizzards swallow magic and then burst it all, do you know how much magic is in the great hall!-

-What do we do?- asked Lily starting to panic –I thought Dumbledore was coming or that it was going to end, this can kill us!-

-We can´t do anything, just wait.- said James

Lily bit her lip. They were doomed. She breathed deeply.- How long do we have?-

-Dunno.-said James looking down at her worried –This is all my fault! I`m so sorry. If only I wasn't so bloody stupid! Now we can die! You can die! I will never let you get hurt.- he said shutting his eyes hardly -I promise.-

Lily looked at him and saw that one tear was falling from his eyes. She thought that she had never saw James cry.

-Don´t worry.- she said with a smile

He opened his eyes and looked at her.

-Bet you that we will need cough medicine after this.- continued Lily when she saw that she had caught his attention.

James looked confused –Cough medicine?-

-Yes.- said Lily with a wider smile –We muggles use medicine to cure illness, they are like potions, and cough medicine is the most popular and it tastes funny. There´s even a bean of that flavour.

-Really? It sounds great.- asked James grinning

-Yes? When we get out of here I'm gonna make you swallow a huge spoon of it and you won´t think it so great.-

They laughed together and talked a little more but finally Lily got asleep again, she was still very tired.

James watched her sleep but finally a noise started him. At first he thought it was the storm but then he saw a red flashlight.

-Ah! Mrs. Potter, Mr. Potter so glad to see you.- said Dumbledore with a relieved smile

Thanks a lot for your reviews I really was considering to stop writing this :)


	11. Coffee

Chapter 11: Coffee

-Mrs. Potter wake up!- he repeated more urgently shaking her a little but she still didn´t move

James went out of below the table and saw that Dumbledore had made a tunnel through the ice to get there. He was carrying Lily in his arms.

-You think you can follow the tunnel to the door James, and take Mrs. Potter with you?- Dumbledore asked ignoring Lily's new name looking at her worried –I need to find something else first.-

-Yes professor.- said James already walking as fast as he could towards the door with Lily, he was getting very nervous

He finally saw the door where everybody was still waiting even though it was very late. They were holding some cups with coffee to maintain themselves warm from the storm and keep awake.

-Mrs. Potter!- cried Lori when she saw the both of them getting near through the tunnel

Professor McGonagall rushed towards them

-Call for Madame Pomfrey!- she demanded and two Hefflepuffs rushed to the infirmary –My goodness!-

-Prongs!- rushed Sirius towards him followed by Anne, Isa, Lori and the other marauders. –Let me help you.- he said trying to remove Lily from his arms

-NO! Don´t touch her!- he said starting to run towards the infirmary

Everybody was surprised but they followed him.

-Good lord!- shrieked Madame Pomfrey as they found her in the hall – Quickly! Put her in a bed and rest yourself!- she said to James

They entered the room and James did as told. He lied in the bed next to Lily's and didn't get her hand go.

-Potter drink this quickly.- said Madame Pomfrey handing him a glass of some reddish liquid

James took his eyes off Lily and look at her –No first her.-

-Mr. Potter just-

-NO! I WON´T DRINK ANYTHING UNTIL SHE IS FINE!- he shouted at the time all their friends and McGonagall entered even Snape was there too

Everybody was flabbergasted by James's outburst –MOVE!- he shouted again getting very desperate as everybody was gapping at him

Madame Pomfrey left the glass in a nearby desk and started taking other things for Lily. James returned to the labour of watching her.

-Prongs are you all right?- asked Sirius looking very concerned

-Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin and Mr. Pettigrew, will you come to my office please.- said Dumbledore very gravely appearing in the infirmary´s door.

They all looked at him.

-But professor- started Sirius

-Mr. Black this is urgent.- said Dumbledore with a note of anger

They looked scare but followed him.

-Mr. Snape, girls please return to your dorms.- asked Dumbledore a little more kindly to the scared friends

-But teacher- started Isa

-Please. Madame Pomfrey is very busy.-

They all left the room grudgingly.

-Now.- said McGonagall closing the doors with a flick of her wand and approaching James –Mr. Potter please drink this.-

-But pro!-

-Drink it or I'll make you do it!- interrupted McGonagall very sternly –Don´t worry Mrs. Potter will be all right.- she added more gently and not minding Lily´s new name

James looked at Lily and was about to refuse when suddenly all went black.

-Take a sit please.- said Dumbledore to the three students in front of him in his office

They all sat.

-I´m sure this wasn´t your intention.- said Dumbledore –But still you owe an explanation.-

-We don´t know what happened.- said Sirius

-I see.- said Dumbledore –Well maybe you can tell me what is this.- he said taking out the plague bag

-That is a bag that Sirius found in his house that has frogs.-. said Peter looking very scared

Dumbledore look more concerned. –Did you found it in a box were they were more bags?-

-Yes.-. said Sirius concerned

-Mr. Black I will confiscate the box and all the other bags if you have them with you.-

-Yes of course I'll give them to you.- said Sirius

-What are they?- asked Remus

-Oh. Well, you ought to know.- said Dumbledore –Perhaps you have heard of the Pandora box.-

-Yes. It´s a muggle story that Remus told us in first grade.- said Peter

-Well, it is a story but it has a real origin. The box you found Mr. Black is the Pandora box an artefact of dark magic which was thought destroyed or lost long ago. You see the first time it was opened the world almost perished but a very strong witch stored all in different bags and then close the box with the bags, keeping just one the one which stored the end. No one knows where is Pandora or the last bag, and no one knew anything about the box until now. Mr. Black I will ask you not to bring anything from your house again.-

-Sorry professor.-

-You're dismissed.- said Dumbledore –Professor McGonagall will inform you of your punishment tomorrow. Please go directly to your dorm.-

They all left the room feeling awful; especially Sirius who thought he almost killed his best friend.


	12. Grass

Chapter 12: Grass 

-Miss Evans. Finally.- said Madame Pomfrey –How are you feeling?-

Lily focused her eyes and saw the figure of Madame Pomfrey close to her bed.

-What happened?- ask Lily numbly

-Apparently some kind of magic was swallowing yours.- said Madame Pomfrey while handing her a potion –Drink this my dear.-

-How long have I been here?-

-Four days. But don´t worry you were dismissed from all your classes and your friends have been helping you. They come here daily before dinner. And that Potter boy comes in each class change he must be getting late everywhere. He would rather stay but he wasn´t allowed to miss class and I want him to let you rest but, still he takes all his meals here and spend all his time here, I think he bothers as much as if he was staying here. We had to bewitch him to make him take the potion the day you both came.-

-Good morning Madame Pomfrey, Miss Evans how are you feeling?- asked Dumbledore while he entered the room

-Good Morning Dumbledore.- said Madame Pomfrey –You´re lucky Miss Evans has just wake up.-

-Good morning.- said Lily weakly

-But she will still feel weak.- commented the nurse

-Thank you.- said Dumbledore kindly while Madame Pomfrey left-Now Miss Evans do you remember what happened?-

Lily nodded –Yes but why do that happened?-

-Oh. Well as you are muggle born you should know about the Pandora box story and as you are one of the only students that pay attention in History of Magic you will understand if I tell you that Mr. Black found the bags.-

Lily looked surprised for moment. –But what happened to me?-

Dumbledore´s eyes twinkle and he smiled –Ah. Fabulous thing you achieved Miss Evans, I see you have been studying my selection of books. You performed and excellent water charm and a very difficult one, since you summoned the very essence, you must know that only very powerful wizards can do that. Unfortunately the bag recognised that, and tried to swallow that wonderful magic you posses. You must know that many wizards would have died or at least lose their magic.-

-Do I lost it!- exclaimed Lily worried

-No.- said Dumbledore smiling –Some wizards have magic and others produce it as they live. Professor Flickwick is very amazed, after this you will have the power to perform wonderful things, specially charms.-

They stood in silence.

-Am I the only one that produces magic?-

-No, but you're one of the few who founds the origin of it, and controls it. Now that you are well informed Mr. Potter you can come to see how is Miss Evans.-

Lily turned around but didn´t saw anyone. Suddenly James appeared near her.

The cloak.

-Sorry Professor.- said James nervously

-Magnificent cloak you have Mr. Potter, perhaps you can lend me it some time to inspect it?- said Dumbledore smiling

-Of course.- said James a little confused

-I'm sure you heard quite a lot right?- asked Dumbledore, James nodded ashamed –Well do you have any doubts?-

James hesitated. –Do I have the same powers?-

Dumbledore smiled again –Yes, Mr. Potter not quite the transformation as Miss Evans but you were too affected. Perhaps you should practice together every now and then your new strength?-

-Cool.- said James

-Yes.- said Lily excited for her news

-Now I will leave you alone.- said Dumbledore leaving

James stared at Lily.

-What?- ask Lily getting nervous

James approached and hugged her. Lily stood still. Finally James let her go.

-I´m so sorry.- said James

Lily notices something in his clothes. She looked at James and noticed some grass growing in James's clothes.

-What's that?- she said pointing to it

James looked confuse until she reached his clothes and touched it.-Oh. I was in charms, we are still in growing charms, I wanted to see you and kind of have an accident so Flickwick send me here.-

-You charmed yourself on purpose?- asked Lily smiling

-Course.- said James trying to stop the growing grass

She touch it again and the grass vanished

-Cool.- said James

Even Lily was impressed.

They stood in silence. James sat himself in her bed.

-Madame Pomfrey says you are getting late to class a lot.-

James blushed and looked at the floor. –Yes, but that´s not new. I never got in time.-

Lily looked at him. –Thanks.-

They stood silent again.

-Do you feel fine?- asked James

-Yes, I feel better now that I know I´m a super wizard.- said Lily laughing

Suddenly a group of people entered the room.

-Lily!- cried Anne

Lori, Isa and Anne entered, and started hugging her friend.

-Dumbledore told us you woke, and give us permission to come.- said Isa

-We were so worried!- exclaimed Lori

They started chatting about everything that happened. James just slipped away before the girls noticed him.

-You should have seen how crazy he was yelling at the teachers. McGonagall had to bewitch him to make him take the potion. And then he came daily at all hours, during meals, between classes, even when we came he was here, he only moved to a chair and leave us room.- said Lori

-Yes, Potter isn´t talking to any of the Marauders, he is too mad.- said Isa

-But what happened?- asked Anne

Lily was very impressed about what her friends told her, but her friends were even more impressed of what she told them. So they spent the rest of the day talking, until Madame Pomfrey told them to go as Lily needed rest.


End file.
